A Bouquet of Roses
by louisaeve
Summary: Rose was the perfect child - only she was Slytherin. However everyone in their right mind knows that there is no way the sweet little thing is a Slytherin and the only reasons she even talks to Scorpius Malfoy is out of charity. Right?


**A Bouquet of Roses**

louisaeve

When the eleven year old Rose Granger-Weasley stepped off the Hogwarts Express at the end of the year with a smile on her face and the Malfoy heir's, Draco's son Scorpius, arm on her shoulders the British Wizarding society was shocked.

No one appeared to be moving as the pair of youths made their way off onto Platform 9 and 3/4. Rather they seemed to be happy with themselves, the young girl shedding laughter while the boy gave a slight smile and messed up her curls with a casual movement.

To Rose's luck, her father did not immediately storm over and wrench his daughter away from the hands of his childhood enemies hands. Rather her mother restrained the red haired friend of the savior of the Wizarding World.

So Scorpius was allowed to retreat back to his blonde parents, who looked over at the red haired girl as if they were already aware of the relationship.

Rose retreated to her parents, pulling the trunk which her friend Scorpius had helped her get out of the train after her, where she was quickly interrogated by her father and subjected to her mothers questioning stare. To the surprise of the onlookers she burst into tears and exclaimed loudly that she was so upset. Her mother received this action with horror, as did her father who gasped and placed an arm around her before quickly hurrying her along to the car her family had parked outside, attempting to calm her down frantically, with her father throwing not so discreet looks around at the audience the famous family had attracted.

There had been uproar at the Weasley household, at which many of Rose's family members had exclaimed in shock their feelings about her new friendship. Obviously, upon hearing that their dear, sweet Rosie was in Slytherin many of them had also expressed their feelings in a similar manner.

However in response to both lines of questioning with regards to her health and safety and future Rose merely burst into tears and her cousins and aunts and uncles and parents and grandparents fawned over her allowing them to almost forget both of the points which they were worried about.

As Rose continued to go through school, her family almost came to turns with the fact that she was friends with the Malfoy boy, so much so that her mother suggested that Scorpius, her best friend in the whole of Hogwarts, come visit for Christmas. Happy to accept, Rose quickly invited her friend. And so our story begins.

"Scorpius!" Rose exclaimed loudly throwing her arms around her sullen friends shoulders, and squeezing tightly. "I haven't seen you in forever!"

"We just finished school a couple of days ago," her friend replied, his voice dry.

"I know but it's so great to see you! I've missed you so much!" Rose laughed loudly and pulled her friend into the warmth of the Burrow's living room and kitchen area, where members of her family (her parents, grandparents, brother and her Uncle Bill's clan) stood on looking curiously.

"Daddy," Rose turned to her father, a giant face spreading across her lips, which she had painted in a bright pink. "This is my friend Scorpius. You know him."

"Uhhh . . ." The Auror looked at a loss for words and it took a nudge in his side from his wife to make him brighten up. "Yes. Good to me you."

"Likewise sir," Scorpius drawled, inclining his head.

"There's my mother," Rose pointed out her mother, who stood smiling with her new haircut reaching her shoulders shown off.

"Mrs Granger-Weasley," Scorpius smiled and shook the hand she held out for him to shake.

"Scorpius dear Hermione would be fine," the elder woman said, ignoring the splutter of surprise her husband gave.

"My grandparents," Rose pointed out the greying Mrs Weasley who smiled as warmly as a woman whose son had been terrorised by her granddaughters best friends father could, and Mr Weasley eyed the jeans Scorpius had donned in an attempt to fit in with the casual atmosphere of the Burrow. "My cousins Vic, and her husband Teddy," the pair grinned brightly. "Dom and then Louis and Hugo," she acknowledged her other cousins and brother who were playing a game of chess which Dom was loosing miserably. "And Uncle Bill and Aunty Fleur are out now."

"I'm sure everyone finds it very lovely to meet you Scorpius," Hermione smiled. "Maybe Rose could go show you your room?"

"Of course!" Rose linked an arm through her friends and smiled brightly, flashing all of her teeth. "Now you'll have to excuse us," she started as they made their way up the stairs and her mother started berating her father in hushed tones. "But the house is rather full, what with my uncle and my family staying here," she exclaimed brightly, before pushing open a door to a bedroom, closing the door and drawing her wand out of her sleeve and casting a few charms quickly.

"I can't believe your parents buy that," Scorpius said dryly.

"What?" Rose placed a small smirk on her face and allowed herself to speak slowly, normally. "That I'm an intelligent girl, who got misplaced and is desperately trying to overcompensate for the fact that she didn't get placed into her families house and as such is eagerly involved in helping others when there is no gain for herself? Of course they do."

Scorpius leant back onto his bed. "I knew you were good but that good?"

"I know," she smirked once more, walking over to the bed and swinging her hips slightly, seating herself at the end of the bed.

"And your cousins - they haven't ever said anything?" Scorpius asked.

"Well Lily did try to one year, but I quickly took care of it with a small spell which allows the victim to experience a . . . momentary lapse of memory. And Molly unfortunately forgot that I know a lot more about her than she does I, so unfortunately when she started talking to my mother last year at Grandpa's birthday there was some . . . accidents where her father may of found out about a boy she knew and ended with her lovely dress stained crimson with wine," Rose placed a faux sorrowful expression on her face. "I don't think the stains ever did come out."

"And no one questioned it," Scorpius shook his head, laughing. "Of course they didn't. You're an incredible witch."

"I would of just called myself incredible," Rose shrugged and stood up once more. "Come. Mum's probably scolded Dad enough by now and he's starting to fear that we are fucking up here."

* * *

_There you go! My ideal Rose if she was to be friends with Scorpius. Let's face it, no matter how much Draco had changed during/ after the war I do not think that he could ever play any part in raising a child that was no purely Slytherin. And I believe Rosie would be the perfect Slytherin - the type that doesn't allow herself to be seen as one. Let me know what you think! Rosie? Scorpius? Ron? Hermione? Xx Louisa_


End file.
